disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Pacha
Pacha is a portly villager from the countryside of the Incas and the deuteragonist from Disney's 2000 feature film The Emperor's New Groove, its sequel, and its television series. He was voiced by John Goodman in the films as well as the second season of the television series, and by Fred Tatasciore in the first season of the series. Personality Pacha is married to Chicha, and as of the time of the first movie, they have 2 children together: their daughter Chaca (7 and a half), and their younger son Tipo, with another one on the way. This 3rd child, a son named Yupi, is born before the movie's final scene and appears in all spin-off material. Appearances The Emperor's New Groove In the first film, Pacha is summoned to the palace by Kuzco and is told that his house on the hill will be destroyed to make room for Kuzco's summer home. Distraught, and horrified that the emperor could be so callous, he travels home to tell his wife (Chicha) and his two children (Chaca and Tipo) that they have to leave their ancestral home. However, before he can tell them, he discovers that Kuzco has been transformed into a llama and dropped in the back of his cart. The two set out to turn Kuzco back to a human by getting to Yzma's lab. Kuzco lets Pacha keep his house. Kronk's New Groove In the second film, Pacha is Kronk's friend. He disguises himself as Pachita, Kronk's mother-in-law (they initially planned for him to pretend to be his wife, but Pacha's wife, Chicha did that instead). The Emperor's New School In the TV series, he is like a father to Kuzco and lets him live with him. He always gives Kuzco advice to help him out of any situation. For example, when Kuzco was transformed into a rabbit, he told Kuzco to "Make the best of what you've got," which in this case was speed. Cart Wash In Cart Wash, when Kuzco is transformed into an elephant and laments how he is going to wash carts, Pacha tells him that elephants wash themselves through their trunks and he could do the same with carts. Graduation Groove After Kuzco's graduation in Graduation Groove, Kuzco reveals during the credits that he had Pacha and his family move into the palace with him as he loved living with them and would miss them. Gallery Kronk-disneyscreencaps com-488.jpg|Pacha in Kronk's New Groove Kronk-disneyscreencaps com-6894.jpg 53852_1289418770739_full.jpg ENG_Kuzco__Pacha.jpg img0008b.jpg nov25newgroove5.jpg groove-disneyscreencaps.com-506.jpg pacha1.jpg pacha2.jpg pacha3.jpg pacha4.jpg pacha5.jpg pacha6.jpg pacha7.jpg pacha8.jpg pacha9.jpg pacha10.jpg Trivia *Pacha was added, during the production process that completely revamped the story. The original role to assist emperor-turned-llama Kuzco was to be female, and a potential love interest for the selfish teen (aspects of the character that would later be used in Malina in the TV series). The major overhaul of story made the film a buddy movie, with Pacha and Kuzco having to trust each other through the adventure. Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Fathers Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Humans Category:The Emperor's New Groove characters Category:Archers Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Indians